


Oh So Smart

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden is brilliant, a certified genius, however despite his intelligence he found he’d rather be pleasant. Still when the chips are down he won’t hold back, while at Duel Academy he seeks to find the balance of being smart and pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh So Smart

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 The Nameless Test

Jaden Yuki was a prodigy, he excelled in anything and everything he did. However despite being smart he didn’t have many friends, his mother told him that in life you could be oh so smart or oh so pleasant. Since he tried being smart he decided he rather be pleasant. He stopped taking tests dropping out of school and worked to make friends and have a good time, during this time he began playing duel monsters. His so called friends often beat him a lot, rubbing it in his face, it bothered him a bit because despite being pleasant he still was smart. He could have beat them in so many ways, like chess he was three moves ahead and even if they played something not in his calculations he could have easily recalculated and beat them.

Still as he played duel monsters he began to wonder if he had to only pick one, could he be oh so smart and oh so pleasant.

He decided to give it a try, he was going to attend Duel Academy. The written exam was a snap he tore through it but since he was more focused on going and getting his cards ready, he forgot to sign his name to the test. The test received a 0 as a result so Jaden had to win the battle exam or he’d never go.

With the roster the way it was it was easy to track the test back to Jaden, and out of all the students who took the written test, had Jaden signed his name he would have been the only student to receive a perfect score a full 100 points; Bastion got 99 points, Syrus got 65 points.

Only the Chancellor knew the truth, who the written test belonged to, but the students only heard rumors of a student who got a perfect score.

Jaden finished his deck adding four special cards to his deck.

Super Hero Yubel

This card can be special summoned when Hero’s Mask, Hero’s Symbol, and Hero’s Cape have been activated or in the graveyard. When this card is special summoned it gains can use a secondary power. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card is special summoned it gains this ability, when this card is attacked reflect attacking monster’s atk points back as battle damage to opponent. This card is treated as a elemental HERO when in his hand, field or graveyard.

ATK 1400 DEF 1400

Spell Cards

Hero’s Mask

Any card equipped with this card is treated as a Elemental HERO. When this card is equipped to a HERO monster they cannot be affected by opponents spell or trap cards. Increase their ATK and DEF by 500. When the monster is used in a fusion this card becomes equipped to the fused monster.

Hero’s Crest

Any card equipped with this card is treated as a Elemental HERO. When this card is equipped to a HERO monster they cannot be destroyed in battle. Increase their ATK and DEF by 1000. When the monster is used in a fusion this card becomes equipped to the fused monster.

Hero’s Cape

Any card equipped with this card is treated as a Elemental HERO When this card is equipped to a hero monster you can negate the attack of one monster per turn. Increase their ATK and DEF by 800. When the monster is used in a fusion this card becomes equipped to the fused monster.

With these cards his deck was complete. He made his way to the duel exam and bumped into Yugi, and was given a very unique card Winged Kuriboh. He added it to his deck and just barely made it to the exam.

He saw Bastion duel and win. He met Syrus, he was a nice kid, but lacked confidence. Jaden was put up against Crowler and it was clear he was using his own personal deck. Jaden got blasted hard as he was up against Ancient Gear Golem.

Crowler made a big mistake as Jaden summoned Winged Kuriboh and he was used to defend his life points, he made it worse as he insulted Kuriboh. “Hey just cause you beat him doesn’t mean you get to insult him!”

“Oh I forgot how attached you new duelists are with your cards.” Jaden released a new aura at those words, his happy attitude became more serious and everyone felt it.

“Jaden is no normal duelist.” Bastion says and looks to Syrus. “Your friend may be tougher than he looks.”

“Do you really think we were friends?” Sy asked, his cheeks flushing. He didn’t have many friends.

Both Zane and Alexis felt the pressure Jaden had now, almost like a battle aura. “This one is for Kuriboh!” he played Warrior Returning Alive and brought back Avian. Then he summoned Burstinatrix he didn’t let Crowler get a word in as he fused them to summon Flame Wingman. To finish the move he used Skyscraper this allowed Flame Wingman to destroy his Golem and take out his life points.

Shepard heard about everything, and since Crowler used his own deck he awarded Jaden extra points just enough to pass, he’d be in the Red dorm but that was all he could do.

-x-

The passing students got to pack up and head to Duel Academy, on the chopper ride Jaden sat next to Syrus. “Hey Jayden.” the boy says, and Jaden smiled at him.

“Hey Syrus, you excited?”

“More like nervous.” He looked around. “Hey Jaden did you hear, there’s a really strong duelist here, someone who scored a 100 on his test.”

“You don’t say.” He smiled, he knew it was his he already received a letter from the Chancellor explaining that despite gaining a perfect score it was 0 because he failed to sign his name. “Well no need to worry Sy, that test was mine.” That earned a gasp, Bastion turned with surprise.

Nothing more could be said as they pulled in for a landing. Jaden and Syrus were put into the red dorm, while Bastion was put into yellow. ‘It is possible he had the test but I need to see for myself.’ He saw Jaden and Syrus laughing and carrying on.

He seemed completely different than he was before. ‘Is it all an act?’ Bastion decided to keep an eye on him, and the red students went off in search of some fun.

Bastion’s POV

They clearly didn’t know about the duel ranking, and blue students were the highest rank and treated the red dorm like garbage. Personally the blazer doesn’t mean much to me, I want to be the top freshman so I have to beat the strongest duelists.

Jaden tried dueling the blue students, but they just laughed him off. Alexis Rhodes reminded everyone that their welcome meal was starting. I knew full well blue got the elite food, while yellow was well off, delicious and bountiful. While red got the scraps, I snuck some food away and planned to bring them to Jaden as means to talk.

It was here I overheard a call from Chazz. “Come to the obelisk arena I want to see what you’re made of you slacker!” Jaden was on the move and I followed after them. Time to see what Jaden is made of.

End pov

The duel commenced with Jaden’s move, he summoned Avian in attack mode. “Next I’ll play Hero’s Mask and equip it to Avian, raising his ATK and DEF points.”

Chazz summoned a zombie and played a trap card. ‘Go on slacker, summon your hero Wingman it’s only cause of that card you beat Crowler. Your luck won’t last here.’

“Alright next I’ll use Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together.” The heroes fused together and created Flame Wingman.

“Ha I knew you’d play that slacker, you red’s don’t belong here!” he activated his trap card. “I sacrifice my zombie thanks to my trap card and now I can take control of your monster.” His zombie was absorbed and turned into black smoke, the smoke slinked over to Wingman, but as it tried to take over him the monster fended off the power. “What?!” the blue student gasped.

“Sorry Chazz but you should have paid more attention, you see Hero’s Mask remains on the field even when a monster is fused and the monster it’s equipped to is immune to your spells and trap cards.” The hero’s mask was on Flame Wingman raising his stats to 2600. Since Chazz’s field was bare Jaden launched a direct attack.

Chazz: 1400

The blue student grit his teeth. “I won’t lose to a loser like you.” He played monster reborn and brought back his zombie only to sacrifice him for his Zombie General. When this card attacks a monster it is destroyed, should this monster be destroyed in battle revive a zombie monster from the graveyard. “Next I play soul of the dead, this allows my monster to negate your wingman’s special ability when he attacks, and you’ll lose 1000 life points when your wingman is destroyed.”

The monsters battled and Chazz lost some life points but so did Jaden, and since his zombie was brought back to life he was able to make a direct attack.

Chazz: 600 Jaden: 1500

Jaden summons Sparkman and blasts his zombie.

Chazz: 500

“Since my zombie was destroyed in battle I can bring back another zombie monster from my graveyard. So arise Zombie General!” his monster was back and it was Chazz’s turn. He summoned Chthonian Soldier and had his general destroy Sparkman and allowed his soldier a direct attack.

Jaden: 100

“Just give up slacker you don’t belong at this school!”

“You are wrong and I will prove it to you.” Again his aura changed as he drew a card. “I use monster reborn to bring back Flame Wingman. Destroy his general and the rest of his life points.” Before the attack could complete Alexis came in and said security was coming, and reminded Chazz that off hour dueling was a expulsion offense.

Everyone escaped, with Chazz saying that Jaden was just lucky. Bastion however didn’t see it as luck.

-x-

It was clear Crowler didn’t like the red dorm students. He liked to humiliate them and insult them openly. Bastion looked and saw Jaden was resting next to Syrus, Alexis was listing off the various spell card types. “Well then excellent work but I’d expect nothing less from one of my obelisk students.” He looked round the room. “Who can tell me about field spells?” he spotted the young blue haired teen. “You!” he pointed at him.

Syrus blushed as he was put on the spot, he felt his anxiety rise up and he blanked on the information. Everyone laughed at him. “Sit down please, can anyone tell me about field spells, mainly anyone not in red.”

Jaden opened an eye, and saw how bad Syrus was feeling. “Field spells range from a variety of effects, they affect the field so they are a risk as your opponent can benefit from such effects. They can raise the power of types or specific classes of monsters. They can allow certain monsters to be summoned, special summoned, and even nullify negative effects of monsters. So many field spells exist and using them the right way with your monsters can improve your deck turning the weakest monsters into power houses.” Everyone was shocked. “You know teach you really shouldn’t insult us red’s like that. I’m a red and I beat you so when you insult us you really insult yourself.”

The other red students in class started laughing and cheering, even Bastion chuckled but quickly put back up a calm mask.

Crowler tried to get rid of Jaden by tricking him to going to the girls dorm. However the letter he left in Jaden’s locker was read by the brunette but he noticed so many issues with the letter. ‘Huh Alexis didn’t even spell her name right, yep this is a prank.’ He ripped up the letter and threw it away.

“Damn it I’ll get rid of him!” Crowler would have to try even harder next time.

To be continued

Chap 2 Promotion Exam and Abandoned Dorm


End file.
